Old Flack Magic
by Oneturtledove
Summary: Flack finds some peace in a place he never expected.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, but if I did, there would NOT be season 5 cliff hangers.

A/N: Very first CSI NY fic. Very first posted fic that is not X-Files. It's a 10 year habit and it's hard to break. Be gently critical, that's all I ask.

* * *

"Lucy, sweetheart, please stop crying," Lindsay begged, bouncing her daughter gently. Lucy just sucked in a breath and wailed some more. This exact exchange had happened about 7 times in the last few hours, and it was getting tiresome to say the least. Lindsay picked the phone up off the counter and hit speed dial, waiting patiently for the call to go through.

"This is Danny, leave a message."

She sighed in near disgust and ended the call, deciding to try another number.

"Flack."

"It's Lindsay. Is Danny around? I can't seem to reach him."

"He's in court today Linds. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just... Lucy won't stop crying. She won't eat or sleep. I'm getting a headache and I can't think straight. I'm about ready to join her in the bawling."

"What can I do for you?"

"When you see Danny, just tell him to come home. I could use another pair of hands."

"Will do. You gonna be okay until then?"

"I'll be alright. Thanks."

She set the phone down on the counter and readjusted Lucy in her arms.

"Shh, sh-shh, shh, sh-shh," she murmured, trying to keep a rhythm with her hushing and bouncing. Much to the chagrin of both her parents, Lucy loved the beats in rap music, compliments of Adam. For some reason the thump of the bass and the speed of the words soothed her. Lindsay couldn't bring herself to use Eminem as a lullaby, so she created rhythms of her own. It didn't usually work. She cursed Adam nightly.

"Does your tummy hurt, sweetheart? Is that the problem?"

She sat down in the rocking chair and blew her bangs off her forehead. She knew babies got colic. She just couldn't believe that it was turning her perfect little girl into such a grump.

"You are a Messer, aren't you?"

Lucy squeaked a little and started crying again.

"Oh yeah. You're a Messer, sweetheart."

* * *

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. She rerouted her pacing trail from the living room and opened it.

"Flack."

"Hey Linds. Danny's going to be stuck in court for the rest of the day. I thought I would come over and give you that other pair of hands you were talking about."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can only stay for a while, but I figured a few hours was enough time for you to run some errands or... shower."

"Gee thanks."

"Let me see if I can work some old Flack magic and get your princess to settle down."

She carefully handed over her daughter and closed the door behind Flack. He cradled Lucy gently in his arms, not really caring that she might spit up on his favorite tie. He grabbed a pink blanket off the arm of the couch and swaddled her quickly before sitting down in the rocker. Lindsay watched him, smiling a little as Lucy's cries slowed into whimpers. Flack magic was right.

"I'm going to go shower. I'll be out in a while."

"Take your time. We're good here."

She left the room, slightly more concerned about hot water and shampoo than about her inability to calm her daughter.

Flack looked down at Lucy, locking eyes with her. Her cries lessened even more as she stared up at him, her radiant blue eyes still wet with tears.

"Hi Princess," he whispered. "You've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you. You even have chubby cheeks now."

She hiccupped in reply, but never took her eyes off his. It was the most peace he had felt since Jess died. Something about looking at this innocent face seemed to calm the emotions that had been boiling inside him for so long. It wasn't relief so much as it was a quiet acceptance. Lucy was healing his tattered heart.

* * *

Danny walked through the door quietly a while later, moving his glasses to rub his eyes. It had been a long day in court, and he wasn't really interested in going back to the lab today, no matter what Mac said. All he wanted to do was sit on the couch, hold his daughter and kiss his wife, and tune out to ESPN. What he saw when he came through the door stopped him in his tracks.

Flack was sitting in the recliner asleep, with Lucy sprawled across his chest. His hand was resting on her back and she had a handful of his tie. They were both snoring.

"Linds, what's Flack doin' sleepin' with Lucy?"

Lindsay snorted a laugh and stood from the table where she had been paying bills.

"You were in court and she wouldn't stop crying. I called him looking for you and... she hasn't cried since he got here. I was about ready to pull my hair out, so I took it. They haven't moved in an hour. I haven't seen him this relaxed since...."

"Yeah, me neither."

She crossed the kitchen and kissed him softly.

"Well Messer, how do you feel about an early dinner and a walk in the park?"

"I don't know, Montana. Who'd I be walkin' with?"

"Watch yourself."

He grinned and looked back into the living room at his friend.

"I think Lucy might want Flack to stay for dinner."

"Alright, but I don't want you telling him about your shotgun over dessert."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Flack woke up slowly, and was acutely aware of someone staring at him. He looked down to find Lucy, her head cocked back and her eyes focused on his chin.

"Hey Princess," he said, moving her so she was more comfortable. She gave him a tiny smile and drooled out of the corner of her mouth, right onto his tie. He just smiled and kissed the end of her nose.

"Thanks for the nap. I needed that."

She gurgled at him, waving one arm in the air.

"Yeah, next Thursday at the same time works for me too."

He stood up from the chair and wandered into the kitchen where Lindsay and Danny were eating pie.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Lindsay asked.

"Nah. I've got to get back to work. What time is it?"

"It's just after five."

"I slept for three hours?"

"I was gonna wake you, but Linds wouldn't let me."

"You wanted to shoot him with a rubber band. With your aim you would have hit Lucy and the crying would have started all over again."

"She's a wise woman, Danno," he said, handing Lucy over to Lindsay. "See you guys later."

Danny followed him to the door and clapped a hand on his back.

"Hey buddy, you doin' alright?"

"Getting there."

"You know, I was going to take Linds out for dinner next week, and we were going to ask Stella to babysit, but would you like to?"

Flack smiled, a real smile, and nodded.

"I'd love to."

"Great. I'll let you know the details later. Thanks, buddy."

"No. Thank you."

They shook hands somewhat awkwardly, but the message was understood. Uncle Flack would be around for a long, long time.


End file.
